


Recovery

by Ermmmmmm



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5797780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ermmmmmm/pseuds/Ermmmmmm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't learn to walk again without a crutch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I got distracted. :P I hope enjoy this - canon until Friday 22nd January. I have more ideas for this than Mistake at the moment, but we'll see about the other one. I hope you enjoy this - comments and kudos would be much appreciated! Thanks!

“Ah, fuck, watch it!”

“I can always just leave you here?”

“Good idea, wouldn't have to listen to you bugging me”.

“You don't get away with it that easy, mate”.

Robert swore under his breath as he narrowly missed pushing Aaron into the wall of the Woolpack, Aaron hissing in return as the uneven surface brushed against his infected arm. Coming back at the dead of night had been Aaron’s idea; so determined not to be surrounded by people who didn't seem to care about him one way or another, he had asked Robert to discharge him and take him home late at night to avoid their prying eyes. For Robert, it had been a victory for him that Aaron had asked him for anything at all, and he didn't argue with him despite the obviously ridiculous idea.

“Shit, Robert, you nearly took my fucking leg off!”

“You picked a stupid time, you deal with the consequences”.

The doctors at the hospital had been most reluctant about Aaron being discharged quite so soon, but after a week, the visible strain that the environment was having on Aaron’s mental health finally broke the harassed doctor on duty that evening. He allowed the discharge as long as Aaron had promised to come back in three days to be checked up on, that he would restrict his movements to a wheelchair, and to let Robert keep an eye on him (the latter of which earning the most disgusted eye roll of all). Robert, however, was more than happy to oblige; sleep hadn't been forthcoming, especially since Aaron’s hospitalisation, and at least twice had Robert nodded off in the chair next to Aaron’s bed as he watched Aaron snooze gently above.

“Could you be any fucking louder?”

“Fine, you get out and push then!”

Indeed, Robert had been inseparable from Aaron from the moment he took him back to the hospital. More than one day had Robert woken up dazed and confused in the bony plastic chair, a blanket draped over him by one of the kindly night nurses. He knew he was starting to get on Aaron’s nerves, even if Aaron was too weak to voice his annoyance; the silences were deafening, the conversation brief. There would be glances, however, brief moments of something vaguely resembling kindness; tiny little grins, laughing at a black joke about his arm, annoyed glances tempered by reluctant gratitude for Robert’s company. Robert lived off these slips, because Aaron could so quickly be consumed by his cloudy veneer once more that it made Robert physically sick with worry.

They had reached the back door of the Woolpack, Aaron’s wheelchair resting impotently next to the doorstep, being too wide to even get through the door. Robert could see Aaron looking up nervously to the windows above their heads – no lights on. As quietly as he could, Robert slipped the key through the keyhole and turned, each turn of the lock like a gunshot as they echoed agonisingly through the crisp winter air. The door swung open as the decisive turn rang out, the hallway lights turned off, the hallway like a deep, endless cave.

“Right, get ready”, Robert warned, turning Aaron round to the side so that Robert could face him straight on. Robert began slowly to bend, his arms slightly outstretched like a forklift. He could vaguely see Aaron’s eyes widen in the half light, and the chair almost lurched back in his indignation at such an idea.

“Not on your fucking life, mate”, Aaron growled, his teeth gritted as he weakly tried to push the chair over the doorstep.

Robert bit back a sardonic reply as a million flashes of Aaron falling and hurting himself flipped through his mind like a pack of cards. Not taking no for an answer, he switched the hallway light on and gently swooped his arms under Aaron’s legs, his left arm supporting Aaron’s back as he struggled.

“Fuck, Aaron, are you trying to give me a hernia?!” he puffed as he took one hard step over the threshold of the door, stumbling a little more until he haphazardly placed Aaron on the second stair. Aaron hissed a few more expletives Robert’s way as Robert folded up Aaron’s wheelchair and placed it inside, shutting the door quietly behind him.

“You’re not fucking doing that again”, Aaron barked harshly, although Robert noticed him look uneasily up the staircase, not seeing any other option. Aaron hadn't walked in over a week and had lost a lot of energy and health with his gash. Walking again would only slow down the healing process, and Robert wouldn't let him do anything to stop him from getting better again.

Robert ignored him, and braced himself for the weight and the struggle as he walked onto the first step, Aaron huffing as he held onto Robert’s torso to allow Robert to lean slightly on the creaky banister. Each step was excruciating, Aaron’s weight almost causing him to wobble on a couple of the steps; it was worth it, however, to have Aaron hold on tightly as they got further and further up the staircase. He could have sworn that Aaron had leant his head onto his chest, but he didn't look down, not wanting to spook Aaron.

The final step couldn't come soon enough, and Robert heaved a heavy sigh as he walked slowly through the deserted house, his right hand drooping slightly as he fatigued more and more, almost dropping a leg as they got to the landing.

“Put me down, I can make the last bit standing”, Aaron grunted, adding, “Unless you wanna carry me with a broken leg back to the hospital as well?”

Robert sighed, but put him gently onto his feet again. Aaron wobbled slightly, but grabbed onto Robert’s arm as he stabilised himself. A million nerve endings exploding at the slightest touch, Robert gulped down his tension as he guided him slowly down the corridor and into Aaron’s room. Aaron’s fingers wrapped tightly around his arm, Robert couldn't prevent a small grin escaping his drooping lips, each crack of chapped skin pulling slightly as he scraped his top lip with his bottom teeth.

The smoothness of the metal door handle was soothing, and it clicked kindly as Robert pushed down on it and softly swung the bedroom door open. Not stopping to take in the comfort of his own room, Aaron dragged on Robert’s arm to guide him to the bed, heaving a large sigh and closing his eyes as he finally sat down on the sagging single mattress. Robert was torn between getting Aaron settled back into his room and breathing in the closeness of Aaron’s touch and the warmth of Aaron’s breath on his neck, looking round to see Aaron looking up tiredly at Robert, doing his best not to collapse onto Robert’s shoulder completely.

Doing his best to return to reality, Robert shook his head slightly and reluctantly removed himself from Aaron’s grasp. “D’ya fancy a cuppa? I'm gasping”. Suddenly all Robert wanted to do was get Aaron comfortable and settled, his own needs completely unimportant as he began to fervently plump the pillow next to him. He bit his lip as he tugged and patted the pillow into shape, not looking up from it, gritting his teeth, trying to make it perfect for Aaron, trying to –

“Robert, you're gonna rip that in half if you keep at it!” Aaron exclaimed hoarsely, leaning on his side as he grabbed the pillow off Robert. “You don't need to keep looking after me…you've done more than enough, I'm not a complete joke…”

“I know”, Robert murmured. “I just want you to be comfortable so you can get better…I hate seeing you so…”

Aaron just sighed and leant back slightly, “A cuppa’d be nice, ta”.

Robert smirked from the corner of his mouth, dipped his head, and headed towards the door slowly, not wanting to wake a wandering Diane or Doug as he treaded lightly across the floorboards and through the door. Luckily, it had seemed though their entrance had remained undetected, but Robert couldn't shake his feeling of unease as he tiptoed towards the kitchen. What was he supposed to do now? Should he stay with Aaron, should he go? He didn't want to suffocate him, but the thought of leaving him to his own devices once more made his stomach ache with worry. It wasn't even out of lust or desperation that he wanted to stay with him; his worry for Aaron’s health trumped his desires tenfold, and the lust and heat that provided the potent soundtrack of their affair had been replaced by dull sense of unease.

“Robert, are you actually gonna put any milk in that mug or are you just going to stir the air all night, pet?” came a soft voice from behind him, and Robert snapped back into the present, turning around with the spoon in his hand.

“What are you doing here? It's very late”, Robert asked, slightly defensively.

“I could ask you the same question”, Diane responded drily, sitting down on the sofa. “I can't sleep – chemo’s been messing with my sleep cycles”.

“Can I get you anything to help you drift off?” Robert’s voice immediately went softer and more concerned as he reached for the milk in the fridge.

“A brandy’d have been nice, but I think I'll stick with some tea, if you don't mind”, she smiled softly, a tinge of sadness etched into her lips. “I can only guess that you're here to pick up some of Aaron’s things or something?”

“Yeah…yeah, something like that”, Robert coughed, not looking up from the mugs on the worktop. “He needed a change of clothes”.

“So what's that wheelchair doing at the bottom of the stairs, pet?” Diane raised her eyebrows as Robert handed her a steaming hot mug. “Because that's not mine”.

Robert bit his lip, not looking up. “Please don't tell Chas he’s here, he wants a night to settle in first”.

“Robert, she is his mum, she has a right to know”, Diane began, her face taut as she tried toe the diplomatic lines painted across the pub. “She’s been worried sick, if it weren't for Gordon looking after her –“

Robert almost choked on his own tea at the mention of the name, the anger bubbling to the surface as Aaron’s tear-stained face seared through his mind.

“Oh not you an’ all”, Diane rolled her eyes. “I needed a buyer, Robert, I'm sorry it wasn't you. Chas needed to be happy as well, I couldn’t put her in that position –“

“It's not about me, Diane, it's about Aaron”, Robert growled in return. “Where is Chas, by the way?”

“With –“

“Gordon?” Robert sniffed. “Ha, that's about right”.

“What's your issue with him, then? You've barely known the guy five minutes and already he's a sworn enemy!” Diane put her hand on Robert’s. “I thought all these childish games ended with Chrissie?”

“Childish?!” Robert struggled to keep his voice down. “How can you…forget it. Just don't trust him, Diane”.

“But why shouldn't I?” Diane sounded exasperated as she sipped on her tea.

“Just don't do it, please”, Robert’s voice turned slightly more vulnerable as he turned to pick up Aaron’s tea. “He’s not who you think he is”. Robert disappeared through the door, not waiting for Diane’s reaction. Climbing the stairs back up to Aaron’s room, Robert struggled against the urge to throw up as thoughts of Gordon swarmed his mind, how he had managed to wrap everyone around his fingers, how Aaron was too powerless to threaten him. The thought that Aaron had been so badly abused as a child put his own abuse towards him into perspective, and Robert felt the uncontrollable urge to protect Aaron at whatever cost. But, without Aaron’s consent, it seemed impossible. Robert’s stomach turned once more at the thought of Aaron leaving, and he struggled to open the door whilst consumed by his own thoughts.

“Here you go, Aaron”, Aaron didn't turn around as Robert tried to hand his tea to him, not lifting his hand in acknowledgement of the warm mug. “Aaron?”

“Why’d you go and have to tell her?” Aaron rumbled, too weak to make an escape. “We made a deal…”

“Aaron…” Robert’s voice shook, the blood once made warm by his love for Aaron turning cold at the thought of being sent away. “Diane had guessed, she had seen the wheelchair…”

“You could have lied”, Aaron barked back simply, the betrayal dripping from the slight sobs in his voice.

“She still would have known”, Robert placed the mug on the side and sat down next to Aaron on the bed. “She's not totally stupid, you know that”.

“Well that's it, then. Next minute, Mum’s gonna come back, him in tow”, Aaron wiped his eye slightly with his uninfected arm. He turned to Robert, Robert winded from the sheer emotion that poured from Aaron’s face. “What do I do, Robert?”

Robert’s own eyes began to water, and he looked down to his feet, feeling powerless to protect Aaron, to be the person he deserved. He felt the responsibility weighing upon his shoulders, and for the first time he felt daunted by the thought that Aaron’s entire mental state was in his hands. He looked up again, meeting Aaron in the eye. “I don't know. But you’re not alone, Aaron, I can promise you that. I'll fight for you every day if I have to, every day until that sick fucker has gone. I love you too much to let you surrender to him”.

Aaron bit his lip at Robert’s admission. Robert hoped he hadn't come on too strong, but he had admitted it before, he could do it again. And he would, until Aaron believed him. And then some more. Aaron dipped his head again, adding, “I think I need some sleep”.

Robert was broken once more from his inner dialogue. “Sure, I'll let you get on. Do you need anything before you go to bed?”

“I'll be alright”, Aaron’s mouth twinged, a million thoughts rushing through Robert’s mind to try and decode it. “But…could…do ya…think…maybe, you could stay with me in the room again?”

A surge of warmth shot through Robert as he turned to face Aaron again; this had been the first time Aaron had asked and Robert didn't need to insist. “Can I take the chair? The floor’s not roomy”.

“Sure”, Aaron shrugged as he undressed slightly, Robert looking away. “You can…use the blanket in the wardrobe…if you want”.

“Thanks”, Robert smiled to himself, not looking back until he heard the gentle whisper of the sheets and the kindly groan of the mattress. As he looked back, he was drawn to the casual messiness of his fringe, goosebumps rising like a wave across his arms.

“What you looking at?” Aaron grunted, sinking further into the sheets.

Robert grinned to himself as he sunk into the armchair in the corner of the room. “Nothing”.

* * *

Aaron had fallen asleep pretty quickly after he had turned the lights off; Robert could hear the gentle rise and fall of his breathing, a state of calm that Aaron could seldom reach during the day. Robert, however, struggled, a combination of the bulky seat and the constant complex mixture of red mist and aching worry keeping the comforting blackness from washing over him.

The open window allowed the slight cold wind to blow the curtains, tickling them just so that they danced from their positions, casting small splashes of light across the room. The moon outside lit up Aaron’s face on the sagging pillow, and Robert found comfort in admiring it from his position; he admired how the light illuminated his fragile red eyes, how his fringe fell to the side, how he curled up into a ball as he dozed.

 _I’ll protect you_ , he smiled to himself as he brought the blanket to his neck again. On that, Aaron had no choice. 


	2. Ring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron loses someone, but gains someone else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I certainly did not expect so many people to have read my last chapter! That is literally amazing, I cannot believe over a thousand people read it! Thank you so much for your support! I'm not massively fond of this chapter, but I really wanted to get something out so that I can keep the momentum going for my writing. Please remember to comment and give Kudos, it really lets me know how I'm doing. Thanks!

 

 

The dull light that spilled lazily into the small bedroom assaulted Robert’s eyes as dawn broke the next morning. He blinked as he let out a small groan, the pitiful amount of sleep he had enjoyed causing his head to weigh heavily on his tense shoulders. Aaron was still curled up in the same ball he had fallen asleep in, the same ball that Robert had admired in the near darkness, that fragile ball keeping nightmares of monsters and child molesters at bay. Aaron’s eyes were squinting almost, so determined to purge his mind of the haunts that stalked him by day. Robert frowned at the thought; whilst he could sympathise with evil thoughts and memories and regrets that poisoned his consciousness, he could never claim to have had to deal with such a lifelong trauma. He wished there was something he could to share the burden, to unload some of that pain from Aaron’s mind. But he couldn't.

 

Tiptoeing softly from his seat to the door, he checked his watch: 7:45. _People will be up and about,_ Robert grimaced to himself. Silently praying that Chas wasn't hanging onto the door handle, he opened the door a crack to let himself into the corridor. Looking left and right sharply, he closed the door gently and padded softly through into the kitchen, immediately tensing as he saw Diane with a copy of the _Daily Mirror_ and a cup of tea on the kitchen table.

 

“How’s he this morning, pet?” Diane looked up at her stepson as Robert turned the corner into the kitchen. “You can't have had much sleep”.

 

“I haven't”, Robert confessed. “He's still sleeping, he dropped off pretty quickly”. He filled the kettle up slowly as he added, “Turns out the chair was no more comfortable than the floor”.

 

“You mean you weren't sharing a bed?”, Robert turned his head to see Diane tip her head quizzically, teacup in hand.

 

“How’s he supposed to recover if I'm suffocating him from the other side of a single bed?” Robert grimaced impatiently, almost throwing toast into the toaster. As if everything had to be about sex between them! If only people could see how much more they were than Robert’s sex drive. Robert looked up to see a small smile grace Diane’s face as she put down her cup. “What?”, Robert asked, unnerved.

 

“Just glad to see how much you care about him”, Diane smiled. “I think maybe Vic was right about you two all along –“

 

“You mean you two have been talking about us?” Robert couldn't help but feel slightly threatened.

 

“More Vic lecturing me, pet”, Diane ignored her stepson’s slight indignation and took a bite of her toast. “She’s on your side, Robert - don't push her away when she knows you're good for Aaron”.

 

Robert just bit his lip again, the lips starting to become sore at the frequency of his biting. “Well, I just wanna get him up on his feet again, that's all I care about”.

 

“I know, pet”, Diane nodded, returning to her paper before adding, “Chas isn't back yet, by the way”.

 

Robert breathed a slight sigh of relief, the toaster almost making him jump as he thanked the Gods. “Did she say when she’d be back? Will _he_ be there?”

 

Diane rolled her eyes, “I don't know, pet, I'm not their mother”. She turned to Robert in her seat, her face stern. “Please can you drop this Gordon business? Aaron has to accept that it's happening and that he’s going to have to get used to it sooner or later”. The red mist returned to descend over Robert, Diane’s total ignorance to Aaron’s suffering making his bones shudder with disgust. “Chas is so happy now…do you really think it’s fair on her for you to ruin it?”

 

“If you knew, Diane…” Robert voice went monotonic, rasping at the bottom of his throat. “If you knew why Aaron feels the way he does…you'd understand how much Aaron hates him…”

 

“Then tell me!” Diane pressed, standing up from her seat and walking up to Robert as he buttered Aaron’s toast. “You can trust me, this won't go to Chas – I can help”.

 

“It's not my…I promised I wouldn't tell a soul, Diane”, Robert confessed anxiously, turning away again to pour the hot water into a mug. “I want to tell you…we need as many people on board to bring him down…but if I did, Aaron would never trust me again. You just have to trust me enough that I know what I'm doing, Diane. Please?”

 

Diane looked down to the worktop and frowned, but eventually nodded as she looked Robert in the eyes, “Okay, pet, I trust you”.

 

Robert grimaced his appreciation, touching her shoulder lightly as he said, “Thank you”. He picked up the mug of tea and the plate of toast, and added as he turned to leave the room, “If Chas comes back and twigs Aaron’s here, he’s not well enough for any arguments”.

 

“I'm not sure that's gonna stop her”, Diane raised her eyebrows sceptically, “but I'll let her know”.

 

“Thanks”, Robert smiled before disappearing behind the kitchen door and out into the corridor.

* * *

 “I thought you'd gone”, Aaron croaked hoarsely, sitting up slowly in his bed as Robert shut the door behind him and placed the plate and mug on the bedside table. “Thanks”.

 

“Nah, just wanted to make sure you were getting filled up”, Robert replied, eating his own toast as he sat back down in the chair he had slept in. “How did you sleep?”

 

“Not bad”, Aaron crunched his way through a slice of toast as he spoke, sending a couple of stray crumbs flying across the duvet. “I didn't dream last night, which was a plus, I guess”.

 

“Have you dreamt the last few nights?”

 

“Yeah, a bit”, Aaron admitted. “Nothing really terrifying…it just stops me from resting, y’know?”

 

“Maybe being in your own bed did you some good?” Robert wiped his hand on his jeans to get the crumbs off. Aaron just shrugged and bit into his second slice of toast. “What did you want to do today?” Robert added, setting his plate down on the floor. Painfully aware that Aaron and constant monitoring usually ended in disaster, he wanted to make sure that he was getting enough time on his own to make him feel trusted by Robert. But what if he decided to cut again? Robert couldn’t bear the sight, of that he was sure.

 

“More sleep”, Aaron mumbled. “Don't have the energy to even look on my phone or watch the telly”.

 

“Probably for the best”, Robert’s shoulders sagged sadly, and he hoped that his sadness wasn't too evident for Aaron to see; _I don't matter right now, I must look after Aaron_.

 

Aaron, however, seemingly had noticed, leaning forward achingly and putting his better arm down to support him. “You can come later, though…if you want? Being on me own keeps me in me own head, like”.

 

“Yeah”, Robert smiled, his arms and his chest tingling again at the thought of spending some time alone with Aaron again. “About six, yeah?”

 

“Sure”, Aaron nodded slightly, leaning back into the pillow. “What will you do today?”

 

“I dunno, finally get round to reading that report, I guess”, Robert scratched the back of his head self-consciously. “Lots to do, y’know me, eh?”

 

Aaron shrugged again. “Well, I'll see you then, then”.

 

“Yeah”, Robert picked up his coat, slipping it on reluctantly over his heavy shoulders.

 

“Robert”, Aaron’s voice caressed his ears as Robert turned back to face him, Aaron’s features soft as he looked back at Robert. “Thanks…for everything. ‘Ppreciate it, yeah?”

 

“Yeah”, Robert let out a small grin. “No problem”.

* * *

Suffice to say, Robert did not open the report that Adam and Aaron had compiled before Aaron’s accident. Indeed, he didn't even go to the scrapyard to fetch it. Instead, he spent the entire day in Bob’s, surrounded by coffee cups that rose up like great towers, shielding him from the outside world. Sometimes he would flip out his phone, check his lock screen for missed calls or texts, a notification or a voicemail from Aaron. Nothing came.

As the morning dragged agonisingly into the afternoon, Robert could notice a feverish Bob hanging closer and closer to his table, clearly trying to muster the right words to confront him. Robert pouted to himself, preferring to let his mind wander than come up with something else to say to Bob. He wondered what life might be like in the future when they could be a proper couple… _If._ Robert found himself constantly having to readjust his own expectations, knowing full well that Aaron was too fragile to even think about contemplating a move on him. He wondered if he ever would be able to, whether too much damage had been done. He wondered how much Aaron had fallen out of love with him, how their lives had changed since the affair.

But what if he hadn't? What if after all this time Aaron still did? Robert’s mind raced at the thought of waking up to Aaron’s intent gaze on a blissful Sunday morning, the sheets wrapped enough to comfort them but enough to lead them onto the next round of play. His pulse shot at the idea of meals out, meals in, family gatherings, holidays, Christmas. His skin flashed with images of proposals, children, old age. Time sped forward, as did his mind, taking him to an alternate reality that made him sick with desire but cautious with hope.

His finger itched. Taking his wedding ring off in one fell swoop, he itched the side of his finger fervently, the energy from Aaron’s mental presence almost making it bleed as he itched it. Breathing a sigh of relief, he leaned back in his seat and contemplated another americano, the lack of caffeine rush hidden as thousands of thoughts fidgeted through his mind. Putting his hand on the table decisively, he rose, flung his coat around his shoulders, and headed for the door.

Robert’s hand was on the door.

 

“Robert!”

 

_Fuck._

“What?” Robert could only keep his politeness through not looking Bob’s way.

 

“You've left your ring on the table there”, Robert turned to face Bob, who was turning the ring in his hands in inspection. “Chrissie’ll have your guts for garters, I bet that’s worth a pretty penny, eh? You ought to wa…”

 

Robert’s realisation tuned out of Radio Bob, the world beginning to look brighter and freer as he understood the gravity of what had just happened. Flashbacks to nervous caressing his ring in bed next to his wife whilst thinking of Aaron dissolved into smoke, his mind suddenly clearer. He rubbed his ring finger absent-mindedly, a crooked smile on his face. He was finally free from himself.

 

“…remember the ring I had made for –“

 

“Keep it, Bob”, Robert nodded, and swept out of the door. He finally had a new goal, a new target. And Robert never missed his targets.

* * *

The final two hours before six o’clock had been an exercise in a reality check; after the initial euphoria had started to wear off the fourth lap round the village, reality slowly began to sink into its place. Nothing had changed: Aaron and Robert were still only former lovers, Aaron had to recover from his ordeal in his own time and prioritise it. Robert was not important; Aaron, Chas, the pub, and getting rid of that bastard was. And Robert could wait till the end of time for him to be ready.

 

Six o’clock precisely, outside the Woolpack, key in hand. His steps were light as he unlocked the back door and launched himself upstairs, taking two stairs at a time. He felt the breeze between his fingers, behind his ears. It pushed him forwards, almost tripping over the top step of the stairs, swinging on the banister and propelling him down the corridor. He reached Aaron’s door. A smooth over of his jacket, a quick ruffle of his hair. God, he wished he had a mirror. A sharp breath into his hand, a sniff. Not too shabby. In.

 

“And you couldn’t have just learnt to get over it, eh? Give people a chance, like I’m supposed to give Robert a chance?!”

  
“Why do you think I’d never want to tell ya?!”

 

The shouting stopped as they turned to Robert. How had he not heard this?

 

“S-s-sorry, I didn’t hear you”, Robert coughed into his hand, looking to the floor. “I’ll…”

 

“…be staying ‘ere”, Aaron spat. “ _She_ was just goin’”.

 

“Sorry?!” Chas screeched I return, clearly incensed. “Just because you’re bed-ridden for whatever reason, doesn’t mean you get to wriggle out of an explanation!”

  
“What happened?” Robert began to muster some courage, shutting the door behind him and standing beside Aaron’s bed.

 

“Mum got dumped”, Aaron sneered. “Best thing for her, but she won’t believe me”.

 

“And why should I, when you’re not making any sense?” Chas huffed.

 

“Chas, Aaron needs to rest, this isn’t good for him at all”, Robert looked Chas in the eye, impressed by his own nerve. “If you’re just gonna keep shouting at ‘im, I think you better leave”.

 

“And…and I’m supposed to just listen to you and go? Like you actually matter to my son at all?” Chas spluttered, taken aback.

 

“Well, Aaron means a lot to me”, Robert raised his eyebrows. “I’m just looking out for him”.

 

Aaron didn’t respond, but didn’t look at his mother either, who huffed once more before heading for the door, “Don’t think this is over, Aaron. This is far from over”. With one more scathing look to Robert, she closed the door sharply behind her.

 

“You’re gonna have to tell her, Aaron”, he looked down at Aaron for the first time, Aaron just staring forward to the end of the bed. “You’re gonna lose her, and you don’t deserve that”.

 

“So what?” Aaron grunted. “I already have, she won’t listen to me”.

 

“But she doesn’t know how serious it was, mate”, Robert tried to be as soothing as possible, painfully aware of how quickly Aaron was prone to feeling untrusted. “If you told her the truth, she’d have to listen to ya…she loves you too much to lose you really”.

 

Aaron didn’t reply, worry seeping into Robert’s veins as he waited for Aaron to kick him out as well. Bowing his head, Robert awaited the command, but lifted his head as Aaron reached over for the remote control.

 

“Come on, take my mind off it”, Aaron mumbled as he threw Robert an Xbox controller. “Remind me I’m still good for something, eh?”

  
“Hey!” Robert made a face at Aaron’s self-deprecating comment and ruffled his hair comfortingly, not thinking about touching him. “You’re good enough for me”.

Aaron ducked, but froze before turning to face Robert. “What happened to your ring?”

Robert was surprised that Aaron had noticed it so quickly, but just shrugged as he replied, “It was irritating me and I don’t need it anymore, do I?”

“No, I guess not”, Robert didn’t catch Aaron’s creased smile as the Xbox turned on. “I guess not”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed that! I'll try and update as soon as possible! :) Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hopefully I'll be able to update this soon! Comments and kudos much appreciated, see you soon! Thanks! :)


End file.
